Don't be fooled by that Innocent face
by Dgm-yoai-lover
Summary: Allen loves Lavi, and enjoys secretly watching him sleep, undress, and even masterbate. If god was so against homosexuality, why did he create men so damn hot? WARNING: masterbation, stalking. Cuter and hotter then it sounds


**Hey, it is i, and i come bearing smut!  
Sorry i haven't been writing much, illness is an absolute pain. I've started medication though, so hopefully my mind will be up and running again really soon!  
Anyway, hopefully this smut can tide you over till then.**

**----**

Allen Walker was, for all intentions, a good, genuine, honest person. He never lied to his friends, he always offered his help even in areas he wasn't familiar with, and was generally happy, caring and warm person with a childlike innocence that seemed to make him glow like an angel. This was how he appeared to everyone he met.

"Appeared" was the key word here.

Yes, he was good and genuine, and honest, and quite mature for his age due to having to grow up quickly living on the streets, and then, as an exorcist. He really was happy and warm, but when it came to the child like innocence he was said to possess... It depended what you defined as "innocent."

After all, despite all the naivety and maturity he possessed, the fact remained that Allen was a healthy teenager with normal wants and needs, which was exactly why, every so often, he'd open one of the many secret passageways in the walls, sidle down the narrow space until he came to the place where the space became wide enough to sit, kneel on the ground and move one of the tiny loose stones away so he could see into his best friend Lavi's room. Sometimes, the redhead would just be on the bed reading, or sleeping. Sometimes he'd be undressing, and sometimes, if Allen was really lucky, Lavi himself would be overcome by the natural urges of his own healthy teenaged body. And it just so happened that tonight was one of those nights.

----

Allen knew he was a bit stalker, that it was wrong to look at Lavi during his private moments, but he found himself unable to resist the temptation of the older boy. He was already going to hell for being homosexual, and he always apologised to whatever spirit or deity was watching before and after each session, he meant it too, because during this time, his hands became possessed by the devil, so what could be the harm in the occasional peek? Lavi would never find out, so it wasn't that big of a deal, right?

The white haired boy sat on his knees and shifted the stone aside. The stone was roughly the size of his fist, perhaps a little bit smaller, but due to the dark shadows of the tiny corridor he sat in and the warm lamp lighting Lavi's room, it was impossible for Lavi to spot him. Allen pressed his left eye against the hole as he placed the stone quietly on the floor, and was delighted to see Lavi on the bed. The redhead was just getting started.

The redhead trailed his hands down his bare chest silently, applying more pressure momentarily as he passed over the curves of his chest and the indents of his abdomen. His eye was shut, the lid flickering a little every so often, mouth open slightly as he took slow breaths, all evidence he was imagining someone else was touching him and whispering naughty things in his ear. He spread his legs a bit as he slid his hands back up, and Allen swallowed thickly as Lavi exhaled, a hint of a moan barely traceable in the sigh. Slowly, the eighteen year old started rubbing his nipples in a circular motion, arching his head back in response to the stimulation, and exposing that pale, graceful neck for Allen to see. Allen found his own hand wandering to the buckle of his belt, with the other reaching up undo his tie and start on his buttons as he imagined what it would be like to kiss that neck, to be the one teasing that tempting chest.

"_Forgive me please..." _ Allen silently prayed, both to God and to his friend.

The teen on the bed suddenly let out a quiet groan, bringing Allen's full attention to him as he abandoned his attempts to rid himself of his suddenly constricting clothing. Legs spread further apart; Lavi had removed his tight pants to reveal long, perfect legs. The redhead shivered as he leaned back on his knees, goose bumps erupting over his pale skin from the slight chill in the room against the newly exposed flesh.

To Allen, every part of Lavi was perfect from his toes to his hair, but the white haired exorcist held a special place in his heart (or rather, his crotch) for the apprentice's legs. And God, what legs!

They were long and thin, but not spindly, as the muscles beneath the skin were strong and toned, but not overly so, more in a gentle attractive way, one that Allen could appreciate both as an admirer and as a fellow warrior. They were fine legs, even better then Lenalee's in Allen's opinion, with the way his v-shaped chest curved into his hips then out again over his thighs... Oh his _thighs..._

Lavi gasped and Allen had to once again shake himself out of his lust induced fantasies. The redhead was currently stroking his crotch with the his thumb and forefinger, breath coming in short pants and sweat glistening on the twitching skin of his inner thighs. Unable to hold back, The teen in the wall spread his knees apart to accommodate the mirrored stimulation, unzipping his black pants and reaching down to hook a finger around the base of his encased arousal. He liked to use his left hand for this, for despite its ugliness, the friction of the rough skin heightened the sensations he got from touching himself.

The sixteen year old bit back his own gasp and arched back against the cold wall, knees spreading as far as he could let them in cramped space he sat in. Forcing his eyes open a crack, he managed to catch Lavi push the waistband of his boxers down and beneath the older boy's erection. Upon seeing the engorged penis standing proudly, shining with pre-cum and sweat as the erotic body of the redheaded masterpiece of a man was cast in warm-coloured shadows by the flickering of the lamp on the bedside table. Allen grasped his own hard on fully and bit down a loud moan, banging his forehead silently on the wall as burning hot pleasure shot through him. The erotic sight laid out in front of him along with the hot skin moving over his member was almost too much for the youth to handle.

He weakly pushed his pants down low on his hips, exposing skin in an attempt to relieve the building heat in his body. He'd barely started touching himself, but the sight of Lavi looking like the immortal sex god that he was, was enough to drive him closer the edge sooner than her wanted. To hell with God! If He didn't want men to love one another then why did he create them so _damn_ sexy?

It was almost like their pleasure was one in the same, so close to feeling almost as though they were having sex rather then masturbating in separate rooms. As Lavi took hold of his dick and started stroking it with sweating hands, rolling his head back against the pillow, hair clinging to his forehead, it was Allen could do to keep at pace the object of his perverse desires. How Lavi could keep that slow bewildered the silver eyed boy. Either the person Lavi was mindfucking wasn't doing a very good job, or the three years the redhead had on him had been enough to get in ALOT of practice at restraint.

Suddenly, Lavi let go of his erection and pushed himself up further against the pillows, planting his feet comfortably on the mattress. He let out a stuttering moan as his testicles brushed against the sheets, causing Allen's hand to tighten involuntarily around his erection.

"A-Ah!" He clamped his hands tightly over his mouth to silence himself, wincing at the slickness of the pre-cum on his skin. Fortunately, it seemed Lavi hadn't heard the sound over his own quiet moan, and had begun pumping himself as opposed to the teasing strokes from before. Lavi's face melted into an expression of smiling pleasure as he arched his sweat slicked back off the mattress. Allen stared with open-mouthed wonder at his erotic display, at the way the sweat shone all over the flushed skin of the sex god and at the sounds that spilled from his mouth, those lovely quiet pleasurable moans increasing a little in pitch each time a new one started that spoke of the approaching climax.

The mismatched hands of the boy in the hidden corridor copied these movements, silently as burning heat coiling tightly in his lower abdomen, before spreading frighteningly fast to his dick and scrotum. He forgot when he was, and who he was. He forgot everything except the white hot pleasure shooting through him ad he threw his head back and came with a loud cry, slamming his back against the stone behind him violently.

For a few moments, the world consisted nothing but the feeling of pure bliss radiating from his crotch and the seemingly far off cry of Lavi reaching climax, out-pitching and covering his own.

As the throbbing lessened and faded as breath and memory returned to him, he leaned back tiredly, propping himself up with shaking cum-covered hands as he attempted to slow his still harsh breathing. He was still hot, and his clothes clung to him, soaked with sweat like his hair, but that wasn't a problem. He'd have a shower later.

When Allen looked up he could see Lavi licking white liquid off his fingers and quickly averted his eyes so he wouldn't get aroused again, and sighed contently.

"_Sorry..." _he murmured, smiling sleepily as he allowed his eyes to flicker, "_But he's just so hot..."_

And Allen was so close to falling asleep right there in the unknown passage of the black order that he missed the quiet sigh of the sleepy redhead.

"_Allen..._"

_----_

**Uber tankies to super beta nella! Hurry home soon nells!**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
